Quest:Grandarm Coppice Cellar
must be completed first. |Diff = |AS&P = true |Notes = Significant XP amounts to general and Necromancy possible }} General Information You return to Redglen only to find Vurth troubled by some puzzling, mysterious happenings in one of his cellars. Tips Be prepared to take some serious damage (single blasts of 2 to 158 SP observed), and heal, in order to reap maximum experience rewards. Bring along your Hale Blade, if you think you might need it (can't hurt to do so: might save your character, and you from retrying after your save is reloaded following your character's demise). You could equip the Hale Blade and fight the foes whose combat difficulty doesn't require a more powerful weapon, especially if NV is at a premium -- you'll need your Nevernal reserve for those etched skulls in the final stages of this quest. Come to think of it: might be a sane idea to exit all the way to Redglen (if possible - not yet fully tested), and save (again, if the scenario allows - not tested), before tackling the three etched skulls, depending on your character's stats (and your willingness to start the adventure over should a nasty blast from the etched skull's white glow kill them). If not, you may need to exit cave and cellar and rest in Redglen (a SAFE spot now), if possible (and once more, not yet tested, but that should be possible). You can heal between each successive round, cast Restoration any time, whenever necessary (you could even consume Kepbekk leaves and elixirs, etc., if you must). Prerequisites As this is a follow-up, must be completed beforehand. Maps Text Directions Walkthrough Talk to Vurth Grandarm, agree to help him, and descend into the cellar. Defeat nine or so type roaming foes, then the . Follow him when he rises and flees, then squeeze through the fissure you discover at the base of the wall, into the tunnel beyond. Slay any further wanderers that confront you here in the cave (same type as in the cellar above). When encountered, defeat the , preferably by using Necromancy (level 60 required), as that rewards you with 64 AS&P experience points (the option of fleeing immediately is provided). Continue trekking through the cave, collecting s, making your way into the north-western chamber (the alcove marked 'C' on the cave's map), where you'll discover some gruesome remains. Get ready to be attacked by the first of a total of seven. Afterwards, you'll need to roll for , and defeat the combined forces of those who just assailed you using some ancient dark magic: . You acquire one of the four Stone Amulet Fragments from them, and you may have to avoid a sneak attack by way of another , then fight the risen on your way out. If already in possession of 3 of the Stone Amulet Fragments, go set them into the circular impression on the cover of the heavy leather-bound tome in a connecting passage towards the centre of the cave, while examining it (64 xp to general per fragment, 192 XP for these three right now, one remains), then proceed east and safely go past the guardian glyph which hitherto barred the way to the north-eastern tunnel. Explore this newly accessible passage, make your discoveries there, and get the fourth fragment, as well as the remains of a which sheds some light on past events and things for you to do. Set the fourth and final fragment you just found into the heavy tome's cover (another 64 XP to general, for a final tally of 256), witness what ensues, then head north to gain some experience. Just keep in mind: "no pain, no gain" (in this case more so than ever, and very literally). Be prepared for some serious hurt and ready with some healing -- anything and everything you think you may need. Each of the three sets of engravings along the northernmost will crumble to dust once you've extracted all the experience they can proffer, you just need to keep your heroes alive for the duration. Damage range recorded so far during each individual round: min. 2 SP - max. 159 SP. Damage range recorded so far for each engraving, after 7 consecutive rounds each: min. 255 SP - max. 389 SP. Highest damage total recorded so far after 3 engravings, 7 rounds each: 1,006 SP. The only potential trouble may be the amount of SP damage inflicted during a single round, although that's likely to be percentage-based, highest values scaled according to each character's own available stamina pool (yet to be thoroughly tested and confirmed). If your hero did survive all that, you're done; head back up, go talk to Vurth Grandarm, and receive your earned rewards. Rewards *Varying (small) amounts of combat XP. *64 AS&P for using Necromancy (60+) against the Armoured Skeleton. (Optional.) *A total of 5376 XP to general and 5376 XP to Necromancy, from the engravings. (Optional.) *256 XP to general for setting the 4 Stone Amulet Fragments in place. *1,500 gold tokens final reward. *1,024 general XP final reward. *128 AS&P XP final reward.